parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Gorilla
The largest of the living apes, the gorilla has a characteristically heavy body shape and shaggy dark coat. Until recently it was considered a single species, but DNA evidence has led to the recognition of the eastern and western populations as distinct species; Gorilla beringei and Gorilla gorilla respectively. Gorillas have robust bodies with broad chests and long arms. The mountain gorilla subspecies (Gorilla beringei beringei) has a particularly long coat, which is blue-black to brownish-grey in colour. Mature male gorillas are much larger than females with a large skull crest. At about 14 years old, the hair in the saddle of their back turns white and hence they are known as ‘silverbacks'. Gorillas are quadrupedal, walking on the knuckles of their forelimbs and the soles of their feet. Roles * It played Guard in Gorilla Form in The Mallard's New Groove * They played Exotic-Type Mammals in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Eastern Gorilla.jpg eastern-gorilla.jpg Bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10381.jpg Goril_thelionking.jpeg|The Lion King (1994) TWT Gorilla.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) Miraculous Ladybug Gorillas.png Mountain_Gorilla_(Blue_Fang).jpg Ben 10 Gorilla.png Go Diego Go Gorillas.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) JEL Gorilla.png Gorilla Narina.jpg Gorilla.PNG IMG_3597.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) IMG 4224.PNG IMG 9034.PNG 1E0B91C6-D2A5-41A0-81FB-529D644CAA61.jpeg Bongo the Eastern Gorilla.png Tale Spin Rhinoceros.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Bendy Meets Eastern Gorilla.png Evan Almighty Gorillas.png Star meets Eastern Gorilla.png A05E7E51-AB84-420F-94A2-6FFD1488DB1C.jpeg DBFD9C6A-E702-4C75-A3BA-F4A7F468F2A8.jpeg 647BD702-21E6-4A69-8B3E-4B50426FDEFB.jpeg 35433E2A-64B1-4FB6-A873-73098E2B6CEF.jpeg 0E338070-E840-44D9-9B73-27D446E9437F.jpeg 9AB69FFC-17D6-4408-8CF5-B5A5F88B4658.jpeg 953D0988-80A9-4F17-8A50-BF5FD489EAE8.jpeg 6C81F44C-31F3-4984-A168-A9F5E43C6243.jpeg 2F89A5D8-EACA-481A-9AC2-F28F1729B645.jpeg 77CF9E51-71E7-48FA-B55B-75B58579AB0D.jpeg CFE390B4-E0BC-4D0D-99E3-58FE0609C6CA.jpeg AFE7F005-C3BE-437B-ADC2-47341E4BAAFF.jpeg 05977B37-5296-4832-AFB0-7B73F92579E9.jpeg 8F3F2E0A-3E60-45FB-B6D2-C10E948A60F1.jpeg C88AFC18-7F39-4B88-8DCA-B96500F0A26D.jpeg 5EB961A8-961F-4308-B4FC-4A52492CDD2E.jpeg 2414312A-CF71-4CF4-A178-8C1D50405E28.jpeg 17FB0FB5-8AC2-483E-9573-970E72E7603E.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg 7C1A07E7-4BE5-4ABB-BEA6-D761F0BDF6CA.jpeg C6F5C277-3653-432C-9F0D-7AAB60D67C67.jpeg 50337BA3-E9BF-44D9-AC9D-DB63F7EF3F86.jpeg FBCBFEE4-7329-4A19-8AD9-57705CF58919.jpeg See Also * Western Gorilla Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Gorillas Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Omnivores Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Ben 10 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Meet the Animals Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:The Living Rain Forest Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:V For Vanishing Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Shrek Animals